


BLOW,  BOY,  BLOW

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	BLOW,  BOY,  BLOW

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**BLOW, BOY, BLOW**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ? >

 

 ****

 ****

 **“James Frazer, your driver license is checks out.”  
Starsky saw a whiskey bottle on the passenger’s seat. “We need to do an alcohol test.”**

 ****

 ****

 **“No way!” James Frazer refused stubbornly.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Blow into this bag,” Hutch said curtly.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Blow, boy, otherwise you could get into trouble,”  
Starsky said.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Why should I?” James turned his head.**

 ****

 ****

 **Starsky bent down. “If you don’t do it, I will do  
it for you, and then you will be in trouble, I promise!”**

 ****

 ****

 **James Frazer looked shocked. “Okay, okay, no big deal.”**

 ****

 ****

 **Later, Starsky nudged Hutch playfully. “To my place or yours?  
I need a drink.”**

 ****

 ****

****

****

****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
